Ron MacDougall
|image = |caption = |fullname = Ronald MacDougall |alias = Ron |age = |blood = |species = Terran |homeplanet = |hair = Brown |eyes = Yellow |height = |weight = |affiliation = Outlaw |profession = Bounty Hunter |business partner = Harry MacDougall |ship = Shangri La |weapons = Caster Staff |manga appearance = N/A |anime appearance = "World of Desires" (mentioned), "Into Burning Space" |na voice = Ivan Buckley |jp voice = Kazuhiro Nakata }} is the older brother of Harry MacDougall. Biography Early Life Little to nothing personal is known about Ron or his brother, Harry. It is said those with any remote personal information on the MacDougall Brothers "disappear" once they find out.Outlaw Star: "Mortal Combat with the El Dorado" The two made a name for themselves in the Toward Stars Era's criminal underworld as the MacDougall Brothers, a pair of ruthless mercenaries who, despite claiming to be outlaws themselves, will take jobs from anyone so long as they are paid well for the work they are hired to do. Six years prior to the events of the Towards Stars 156 calendar year, Ron MacDougall was involved in a space pirate attack that killed a fourteen-year-old Gene Starwind's father, Norman Starwind. Confrontation with "Hot Ice" Hilda Ron and Harry shared a past with the outlaw "Hot Ice" Hilda. Their rivalry with the woman began prior to either's paths crossing with the notorious Kei Pirate Guild. The MacDougall Brothers repeatedly attempted to kill Hilda and harmed those that she was affiliated with.Outlaw Star: "Into Burning Space" During Hilda's short time on Sentinel III, the word reaches Blue Heaven that the MacDougall Brothers are searching for her. The news made Hilda's potential partner, McCoy, and longtime friends Marx and O'Mally of the Leprechaun and the Purgatory, respectively, wary of participating in her hunt for the XGP 15A-II.Outlaw Star: "World of Desires" During McCoy's attempt to trap and kill Hilda at Blue Heaven, Ron and Harry affiliate themselves with the Kei Priates Soi Len and Roi Fong. However, unaware to either pirate, the MacDougall Brothers also made a deal with the Space Forces to destroy the XGP when they found it.Outlaw Star: "When the Hot Ice Melts" When Hilda reaches the rendezvous point where she was supposed to meet Marx and O'Mally, she finds nothing but the debris of their ships and believed the MacDougall Brothers killed them. As Hilda and the Kei Pirates attempt to take the XGP as their own, Ron and Harry wait until the right moment to attack the asteroid that was used to disguise the spaceship's whereabouts. Neither Hilda and the pirates are able to stop the Helicon missile barrage that drags the asteroid into the gravity of Farfallas. Harry laments the "waste" of their actions, Ron assumes he's referring to the XGP and reminds his little brother that they have the faster ship in the galaxy in the El Dorado; however, Harry corrects him, telling him that he was referring to Hilda. The MacDougall Brothers leave the scene, assuming they've completed their mission, unaware that they've made an enemy in Gene Starwind, who recognized the El Dorado as the ship that killed his father. Heifong Space Race During the Thirteenth Annual Heifong Space Race, Harry becomes aware of the survival of the XGP (now called the Outlaw Star) and its crew.Outlaw Star: "Gathering for the Space Race" He and Ron square off with the ship and its crew in a one-on-one fight. Using both the El Dorado and the Shangri La, the MacDougall Brothers initially confuse Gene and the others who assume that they're moving to fast to catch through the asteroid debris. However, Gene eventually uses Aisha Clan-Clan to unveil their deception by acting as a look out temporarily stranded on an asteroid. The Outlaw Star gains the upper hand on the El Derado and Gene boards the ship with the intention of interrogating one of the MacDougall Brothers. Instead of Ron, he corners Harry, and the brothers are forced to abandon the El Dorado before it explodes. Hunting Melfina learns of unique nature of the bio android Melfina and her ability to interface with the ship through cyberspace., Ron and Harry work together to separate Melfina from Gene and Jim, using their lack of knowledge on the Galactic Leyline to lure them out into the open.Outlaw Star: "Between Life and Machine" Ron contacts Starwind and Hawking Enterprises under the falsehood of wanting to do business with them. Withholding his name, he told them to meet him at Helenism at Darian point at five o'clock, unarmed and ended contact. When the two meet at the restaurant, Ron explains the true nature of the XGP before it was stolen by Hilda. He proposes Gene sell Melfina and the Outlaw Star to him, promising to tell Gene all he wanted to know. Gene refused and demanded to know whether or not Ron was responsible for the destruction of his father's ship six years ago near Sentinel III. Though Ron is confused, he later admits that it was a possibility he was present during the incident, but doesn't bother to memorize every job he's done in the past. Gene threatens Ron in attempt to "jog his memory" and Ron is forced to reveal his own backup, which is promptly attacked by in-disguise Suzuka and Aisha Clan-Clan, who accompanied Gene as his backup. The trio square off against Ron and the Space Forces Autonomous Weapons, unaware that Ron is merely keeping them distracted so Harry can kidnap Melfina. Gene attempts to level the playing field using his caster gun, but is caught off guard by Ron's own caster, a staff. Ron, well-informed on the nature of casters, uses his to cancel out Gene's caster shells. It's not until he suggests that he can keep fighting Gene as is that he tips the outlaw off to his plan with Harry. When Gene and Jim rush to save Melfina from Harry, Ron takes the opportunity to escape while Aisha and Suzuka are still distracted fighting the Space Forces weapons. In their second attempt to capture Melfina, Ron and Harry follow the Outlaw Star crew to the planet where possible secrets that would lead them to the Galactic Leyline lay.Outlaw Star: "Grave of the Dragon" Ron confronts Suzuka and Aisha once again while Harry attempts to convince (or force) Melfina to join them and leave Gene's side. Though the brothers appear to have the upper hand, the moment Harry loses his temper leaves him vulnerable to attack after a frenzied attempt to kill Gene using his mechanized suit. Following the explosion of Harry's suit, an earthquake is triggered. The crew of the Outlaw Star flee while Ron rushes to his brother's aid. Ron is left distraught over the apparent damage of his brother's body after the destruction his suit. The Galactic Leyline Ron and Harry's final attempt to capture the Outlaw Star and Melfina is coupled with the promise of entering the Galactic Leyline itself. Sometime after Melfina's creator, Gwen Khan is jettisoned from the Outlaw Star following the rescue of Saiyo Wong from the prison planet Hekaton KeirezOutlaw Star: "Gravity Jailbreak", Ron and Harry join forces with the eccentric doctor, who now shared the same desire for revenge against Gene Starwind.Outlaw Star: "Cutting the Galactic Leyline" Along with the Kei Pirate leader, Hazanko and surviving few of the Anten Seven, Khan and the MacDougall Brothers force their way into the protective barrier of the Leyline, Harry functioning as their navigator in a tank much like Melfina's. When the three of them are transported into the Leyline, they are separated, Harry on his own, Ron with Gwen Khan. Ron finds his brother's broken at the entrance of Leyline's library at the same Gene arrives. Ron intended to kill Gene and assumed the #9 caster shell used against him had been nullified until a black hole appeared and blew him away from the Leyline's entrance and clear across the Leyline's general landscape. The attack left him badly wounded, but whatever remained of his brother managed to save him and placed him inside the navigation tank of their ship. The two departed from the Galactic Leyline on the promise of getting back at Gene.Outlaw Star: "Return to Space" Characteristics Appearance Ron is a tall man with dark brown skin, and long wavy hair. He is recognized for the scar that starts just past his nose and down the near-edge of his lips and yellow eyes. Personality Ronald MacDougall is the elder MacDougall Brother. Always calm, he is the brains of the MacDougall's entire operation. Ron has a past with Hilda. He uses a caster gun like Gene, but it is basically the barrel of a Caster fashioned in the style of a Shakujo, the staff often carried by Buddhist monks. Ron is a man who will take on any job so long as the money is right and he ends up finishing ahead of where he started. Be it pirates, Space Forces, or private contractors, he will consider anything viable and carry out the job only as it is stipulated, and no further than that. Despite his amoral personality, Ron is fiercely protective of his younger brother, Harry, who he considers his only family. Abilities Ron is a dangerous man, who is in many ways Gene's equal, an thus a very deadly combatant. Gallery Artwork MacDougall_Caster_Gun.jpg|Animation Cel of Ronald MacDougall in "Between Life and Machine" Ron_MacDougall.jpg|Animation Cel of Ronald MacDougall Screenshots Rontank.jpg|Ronald as he appeared in "Return to Space" Ron.jpg Light_Shield_(2).jpg|Ronald uses a Light Shield to defend against Gene's caster gun. Betweenlifeandmachine08lr.jpg Betweenlifeandmachine05lr.jpg Ronharrygraveofthedragonlr.jpg Concept Art Macdougallconceptart.png References Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Star Character Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Outlaws